the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pac-Man (Trollpasta)
One day I was minding my own business until I received a file on my computer that said "PACMAN.exe". Curious, I opened it, and it was the original Pac-Man arcade game. I played it, but when Pac-Man ate the ghosts, they exploded into tons of blood. I regarded that as a glitch and completed the level. In the 2nd level, THERE WERE NO GHOSTS. What happened to the ghosts? Did it have to do with the glitch earlier? Taking advantage of the ghosts' absence, I went until level 256, where a new game loaded, called Dark Pac-Man. Pac-Man was a shadow and the board had inverted colors. The music was also in G-Major, reversed, and slowed down on the title screen. Anyways, the gameplay was the same as the original, but the blood was present and whenever the Pac defeated a ghost, he grinned devilishly. The ghosts respawned, at least. These details made me believe the game was hacked, but I played anyway. I completed some levels, but on level 11, the ghosts suddenly started flashing, changed colors, and grew scarier. They were hyper-realistic and were the color black, with red hyper-realistic eyes hyper-realistically dripping hyper-realistic BLOOD. Then the ghosts grew giant for no reason, and killed Pac-Man. But it was not the usual death with the usual sound. Pac-Man screamed in abject horror as the ghosts started charging into him, making him bleed. The screaming soon died out, and the Pac was on the ground, covered with blood. After that, the screen cut to black, my lives disappeared, and bloody text appeared that said "GAME OVER". Approximately 6 seconds after that, a cutscene ensued. The ghosts were heading home with bodies of their murdered victims in purses and bags. They turned around, and, next thing you know, Dark Pac-Man went to attack and violently ripped them into sheets of pixels, with blood and even organs present. I definitely knew I had to get rid of this game. I tried to shut off the computer, but it wouldn't do so. Then, the title character turned into 3D form all of a sudden, eyes red, then faced me as the screen went black, with him still there. He then lunged at the screen while screeching so loudly my chair vibrated. Finally, there was static, and the computer shut itself off. Before I could turn it back on and delete the file for eternity, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my bed, recalling no memory of what happened yesterday (it was 1 in the morning). Then, I turned and saw Dark Pac-Man. He lunged at me, and this is the story of how I got trapped inside a video game, where I am writing this in my eternal home with a pixelated pencil and notepad. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Creepypasta Category:Bad Creepypasta Category:Failed Creepypasta Category:Cliche Madness Category:Cliche Creepypasta Category:Cliches Category:Trollpasta Category:Pac-man Category:Ghosts Category:Wall Of Text Category:Blood Category:BLOOD OH NOEZ!!1247365 Category:Shock ending Category:Creepypasta Trying To Be Serious But Fails Category:Cliches Everywhere Category:Creepypastas/Trollpastas